1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching structure for a rear cushion bracket in a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to attach a rear cushion bracket to a rear portion of a hollow vehicle body frame by welding (as an example, refer to JP-A-10-71981).
In general, a known rear cushion bracket has a wall thickness thicker than a wall thickness of the vehicle body frame. When the rear cushion bracket is directly welded to the vehicle body frame, stresses are caused on the side of the vehicle frame due to a difference in the wall thickness. Therefore, deformation of the vehicle body frame and/or the cushion bracket occurs. In order to avoid this phenomenon, as in the conventional example, the cushion bracket is welded to a patch plate having a wall thickness substantially equal to that of the vehicle body frame and thereafter, the patch plate is welded to the vehicle body frame.
However, in such a case, the number of parts and the number of steps of welding are increased. Accordingly, if possible, it is desired to dispense with such a patch plate.
Furthermore, although it is conceivable to thicken the wall thickness of the vehicle body frame to a degree the same as that of the cushion bracket, it is not advisable since in such a case, the total weight of the vehicle body is increased.